Black Panther
Biography Early History The man who would become the Black Panther was born in Wakanda. His father had been in the Wakandan Army, but had died during a deployment. His mother died giving birth to him, and he was placed into the foster care system of Wakanda. The system itself was not that bad, funded very well through Vibranium, but at the end of the day, it was still a foster care system. Since the only name that the doctors had gotten out from his mother was T'Shon, that was what he was named. Growing up, he experienced the roughness of life in the less affluent parts of Wakanda very well. One day, when the King of Wakanda was visiting T'Shon's town, T'Shon watched the parade procession. Construction was going on in the area, and when there was an accident, T'Shon helped to save the King of Wakanda's life. It was then that he was taken and formally adopted by the King and made a part of the Wakandan Royal Family. T'Shon soon met his adopted older brother, M'ume. The two became fast friends and got along well. He was also accepted by the rest of the family as well, and for many it was as though he had been there all along. T'Shon's father, the Black Panther wished for his new son to have everything that he needed and hired the tutors that were needed to get T'Shon's education on course for greatness. He enrolled his son in all of the same classes that M'ume was in. T'Shon was a fast learner and he progressed well in his classes. The work was something that he enjoyed and he liked to learn. Soon, he found himself headed to college and he opted to go overseas to continue his education, something that his adopted father was perfectly okay with. More Coming Soon Rise to the Throne T'Shon would rise to the throne shortly after the dead of his adopted father. There were many that did not know who would be the next king of Wakanda, either T'Shon or M'ume. Technically speaking, T'Shon was ineligible due to his lack of blood ties to the Wakandan throne, but according to Wakandan law, he could be, should a relative with a blood relation vouch for him. He doubted that anyone would do that and furthermore, wasn't convinced that he should be the King of Wakanda. He felt that it was his brother's right and that he, T'Shon would not be a fit king. T'Shon was surprised to find out that his aunt Keyera was more than willing to vouch for him. Keyera said that both T'Shon and M'ume would compete before Bast, the Panther God and deity of the Wakandan people and that Bast would decide. The King's cabinet decided that they would deliberate on the matter. More Coming Soon Powers *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Black Panther can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. His sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Black Panther can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. His sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *'Peak Human Strength:' The special herb has enhanced Black Panther's physical strength to the pinnacle of human perfection. While not superhuman, he is considerably much stronger than the average human and is as strong as a human can be without being considered superhuman. *'Peak Human Speed:' Black Panther is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. He is capable of reaching speeds of 30 mph and higher. *'Peak Human Stamina:' Black Panther's musculature is considerably more efficient than that of an average human, or most other normal humans in general. His muscles generate less fatigue toxins than the bodies of most humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 1 hour before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Peak Human Durability:' Black Panther's ability to resist and recover from physical injury or disease is also at the pinnacle of human capability. While he is susceptible to illness and injury as any normal human is, his ability to resist and recover from them is well above that of most other humans. *'Peak Human Agility:' Black Panther's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are also heightened to the pinnacle of human development. He is superior to any Olympic level gymnast that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Black Panther's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. Threads Current Threads *Avengers: This Day *S.H.I.E.L.D.: God Save Us Everyone Past Threads *World Crisis II: Prelude *World Crisis Vol II *Asgard: Jewel of the Nine Worlds *Atlantis: Rising Category:MirrodinCategory: Males (WH)Category: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Avengers